1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the domain of textile products and their applications, and its object is a nonwoven lap of very fine continuous filaments or microfilaments.
The present invention is especially intended to broaden the traditional field of application of nonwovens by conferring upon them physical properties and characteristics, more particularly textile and mechanical, similar to those of woven and knit textile products, while preserving the advantageous properties and characteristics of continuous filament nonwovens.
2. Description of Related Art
Synthetic textile fibers exist, generally designated by the term "Shin-Gosen," whose feel and appearance are very similar to natural fibers.
These known fibers are obtained by spinning techniques that can be used to obtain ultrafine fibers or microfibers of various thickness and of variable polymeric makeup. After spinning, these fibers are transformed by known techniques of weaving or knitting and are treated by more or less complex techniques of dyeing and finishing.